


Reflections on a potential Mary Sue

by CarmineKanzer



Category: Wonderful (Book Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineKanzer/pseuds/CarmineKanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starlight Blade deals with existence as a whole and their worth as a character. Are they really what authors call a "Mary Sue"? And in which way does it make them a bad character?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections on a potential Mary Sue

"Mary Sue: Character without any flaws, development or struggles. Described as perfect, over-powerful (according to its world's notion of power) and loved by everyone. Not to be mistaken with Self-insert."

Starlight Blade set their book aside, shrugging. The thought that had dwelled inside their head for days had found a possible source, but knowing that didn't ease the Nyalon's mind. Accusing them of being a Mary Sue? That was stupid. The Jabberwock was no Beast, nor was Starlight Blade a Mary Sue.  
Were they?  
It was a stupid thought, so they said. There was nothing within them that one could declare worthy of a stupid cliché of fan character. They had heroic and powerful traits, but only because they were a Knight, for Constellations' sake! There was no way...  
But a doubt stirred Starlight's mind. Were they _too_ powerful? Sure they had a hand of Breeze and a hand of Shine, but...many of Carmine's characters had better powers. Sure they could see although they were blind, but Carmine had many disabled characters that could overcome their weaknesses. Sure had they got the whole bundle of flight, super-strenght, water-breathing, thunderspeed, charisma and natural leading abilities...but...  
Starlight Blade sighed, pushing those scammers into a corner of their mind. They were no Mary Sue. They were a hero, that's all. They had flaws!  
But they tried to count them. They tried, and only found the fear of the Beast. A fear they'd end up overcoming, and that wasn't even mentioned by the canonical story of the Knight's Ballad. Starlight Blade had many other canonical depictions, but the Ballad was their story, their legend. It stated that the Knight had been born from the remains of a deceased Maiden, then gifted by the stars and given the Holy azure blade. The Knight had then fought the Beast by summoning a Bandersnatch, whose chains locked up the Beast as they were sealing it underground. And then, the Knight had given all of their power to repair the death and despair caused by the Beast all around the land, dying in the process.  
They were no Mary Sue. Only a hero.  
Starlight Blade sighed once again. A hero they were, but a hero without a single tinge of flaws. Perfect, self-sacrificing, gifted with all-powerful magic... This was the perfect definition of a cliché Mary Sue. They were nothing more than a dumb, overperfect cliché. They were... Uninteresting.  
But... What about the outer canon?  
Starlight Blade had fought alongside Carmine Sanden, the Realm Jumper. Soon, they had lost control of themself, and started isolating themself thinking it was for the best. They did the wrong things, they failed, they tried to make up but failed again. Carmine had called them many names as they tried to fix their mistakes, only making them worse, but in the end everything has been solved. Starlight had wanted to spare Carmine a deadly way out, had lost his temper again and tried by every mean to stop him from what was the only solution to the Jabberwocky problem. And in the end, they had given in, ending their life with the boy they loved.  
Starlight Blade smiled slightly. Maybe...maybe they were more than a cliché. Maybe there was a chance...a slight chance of complexity and strugle in their character.  
Maybe they could be a rounded character, after all.


End file.
